steel_armies_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Empire of Mordor
Mordor (Lore) *Don't Change unless information is incorrect Mordor is a black ash plain located in the Southeast of Middle Earth formed around the volcano known as Mount Doom. Protected by mountain ranges on three sides it is nearly impregnable strategic stronghold. Sauron settled into Mordor 1,000 years after the first age and remained their through the second an third age. Sauron ruled the land interrupted until he attempted to fight the elves of Eregion, the Numenoreans repelled him though. After another thousand years he fought the men again this time however he was captured and brought to their island kingdom. Which resulted in the eventual fall of the island, and Sauron once again fled back to Mordor and continued his rule. Sauron was interrupted again during the war of the last alliance, in which he lost the One Ring, and was ultimately defeated. However he returned again during the war of the ring, in which he would attempt to plunge Middle Earth into darkness. However his attempt failed and Frodo Baggins destroyed the Ring of Power once and for all. Mordor (Server News) *Change as server and faction progress Mordor is the faction of the Dark Lord Sauron (xXTwinkiePieXx). They aim to expand their empire to cover all of Middle Earth. In short time Mordor has and will continue to conquer new lands and slowly rule over all of Middle Earth. Nobody is safe. No foe is too great. There is no hope to defeat the everlasting, Incredibly powerful, and sprawling empire that is Mordor. Already ruling cities and fortresses in the Misty Mountains, Blue Mountains, Eriador, Dorwinion, Dale and the Near Harad Desert, it is merely a matter of time before the rest of Middle Earth is conquered. Mordor is always in need of new soldiers in battle along with the Nazgul. If you are heartless, power-hungry, merciless, vengeful, or just plain evil then you will be welcomed to Mordor. Just don't betray the Dark Lord or you'll be hunted down across all of Middle Earth. Capital and Major Buildings Barad-Dur -The capitol city of the Mordor Empire, Barad-Dur stands as a bastion of Darkness showing to the allies of Gondor that no matter how hard you try, it will all be for naught and eventually you and your lands shall fall to the ever increasing Empire of Mordor. Cirith Ungol -Built before Sauron's return, Cirith Ungol lies just north of the Morgul Vale within the Mordor Mountains. Built by Kazantha] Durthang -Built before the return of Sauron, Durthang is a small fortress located on a mountain that has been corrupted by the evil of Mordor. It is one of the major forts where captured slaves of wars and raids are brought to before being dispersed to the many other fortresses across Middle Earth. by Arion_Adragon Minas Morgul - Roles Leaders Great King of Mordor'' S''auron (Maia): ' xXTwinkiePieXx' of Mordor '''Mouth of Sauron (Black Numenorean) (General of Barâ''d-Dur): FinTheGrand'' of Angmar'' Witch King '(Ringwraith): ''Open' [King of Dol Guldur & Nazgul]'' Khamul' (Ringwraith)': Open'' Military Ranks General of Mordor '''Black Hand of Sauron (Black Numenorean)' Open 'of Mordor Hammer of Sauron (Black Numenorean) JefferTheDeather' 'of Mordor Tower of Sauron ''(Black Numenorean) Open 'of Mordor '''Gothmog '''(Lieutenant of Minas Morgul): Open''' Captain Shagrat'' ''(Captain of Cirith Ungol)' : ''Open Nazgul 'of Angmar Witch King ''(Ringwraith): Open' & King of Dol Guldur '''Khamul ''(Ringwraith): Open' Nazgul '''Dawndeath ''(Ringwraith): Open Nazgul '''Morgomir ''(Ringwraith)': Open Nazgul '''Dwar ''(Ringwraith): Open Nazgul '''Ren ''(Ringwraith):' Open' Nazgul '''Hoarmûrath ''(Ringwraith): Open Nazgul '''Adûnaphel ''(Ringwraith): '''Open 'Nazgul Ûvatha ''(Ringwraith):'' Open Recruitment Recruitment status: ''OPEN'' Joining is open to all players but every role requires at least 500 Mordor alignment. 750 Mordor alignment is needed to be a Nazgul 500'' Mordor to be a Captain'' ''500 Mordor for a Black Numenorean Role'' (Roles such as Khamul or the Witch King are roles from their own respective pages, thus their alignment won't be shown here) Active Members: * xXTwinkiePieXx * The Ghost of Christmas Past * AgsterDark * '''Add the Others UOE, Allies and Enemies Allies: - Isengard - Utumno - Nurn - Near Haradrim Enemies: - Gondor - Rohan - High Elves - Wood Elves - Galadhrim Elves - The Shire - Dwarves - Dorwinion Why you should join Mordor -Sauron the dark lord is its leader. -You can become a Ringwraith if you prove your worth. -Inexpensive but extremely powerful equipment -Vast range of powerful or cheap units -Well protected borders (many border-forts and gates as well as mountains). -Powerful Allies (Uruk-hai, Angmar etc.). -The eye sees everything... -We got le cookies in the dark side. What we need in new recruits. We take roleplay very seriously in this faction so if you consider to join, please take this into thought. We need active and dedicated people on this faction, as you can see we ARE conquering all of Middle Earth. Please be respectful towards the High-Ranked class otherwise you're no less than rohirrim scum. We need wise and smart thinking people, the Empire cannot afford/stand losses. Do not EVER underestimate anyone at all. We don't care about your color, your race, your religion, your beliefs, your sexual status as long as you're loyal, disciplined and respectful towards the Empire. Category:Factions Category:Evil